Such a filter cartridge is known from DE 102 44 660 A1.
In this known filter cartridge, a cleaning body, which is provided with fine bristles, brushes, flexible lips or flexible scrapers on the surface thereof, is arranged in the interior of the filter cartridge, the length of said bristles etc. being selected in such a manner that the overall diameter of the cleaning body turns out to be greater than the clearance in the interior of the filter cartridge. The filtering medium is arranged on the inside of the filter cartridge and is mechanically cleaned during a back flushing phase of the filter cartridge by the bristles, brushes, flexible lips or flexible scrapers that are disposed on the cleaning body.
Hereby, it is disadvantageous that the mechanical cleaning effect produced by the cleaning body is not applied evenly over the surface of the filter and that the filtering medium is subjected to wear and tear due to the mechanical contact with the cleaning body.